Pinocchio (Danger)
"Pinocchio (Danger)" is a song performed by New Melody, originally by f(x). It debuted in episode 39. Lyrics |-|Korean= (Remember Me) I’m In Da Da Da Danger 피노키오! Remember Me A-woo! 어디보자 읽어보자 네 맘을 털어보자 에메랄드 훔쳐박은 눈동자 스륵스륵 머리부터 발끝까지 스캔해 징징윙윙 칼날보다 차갑게 그 껍질 벗겨내 난 지금 Danger 한겹 두겹 페스츄리처럼 얇게요 Danger 스며들어 틈 사이 꿀처럼 너는 피노키오 너 밖에 모르는 내가 됐어 아슬아슬 위태위태 시작되는 쇼! 따랏따랏 땃따따 짜릿짜릿 할거다 궁금투성이의 너 (딱 꼼짝마라 너) 조각조각 땃따따 꺼내보고 땃따따 맘에 들게 널 다시 조립할거야 I’m In Da Danger 피노키오! Re-mem-mem-mem-ber Me 피노키오! Remember Me 나는 의사 선생님은 아냐 그냥 널 알고 싶어 너란 미지의 대륙의 발견자 콜럼버스 심장이 막 뛰어 뛰어 내 맘을 어떻게 해 어릴 적 아빠랑 샀던 인형처럼 난 지금 Danger 한입 두입 마카롱보다 달게요 Danger 스며들어 틈 사이 샤르륵 너는 피노키오 너 밖에 모르는 내가 됐어 아슬아슬 위태위태 시작되는 쇼! 쇼! 쇼! 따랏따랏 땃따따 짜릿짜릿 할거다 궁금투성이의 너 (딱 꼼짝마라 너) 조각조각 땃따따 부셔보고 땃따따 맘에 들게 널 다시 조립할거야 암호의 미로 헤맸지 그건 널 열기 위한 Key 매트릭스 덮인 껍질을 벗겨내 Oh! I Just Wanna Tell You I’m In Danger Now I’m In Danger In Danger Remember Me Danger 누가 봐도 넌 완벽한 걸 너는 다시 태어난거야 자 이제 입술에 숨을 불어 넣어 꿈꿔 왔잖아 피노키오 따랏따랏 땃따따 짜릿짜릿 할거다 궁금투성이의 너 (딱 꼼짝마라 너) 조각조각 땃따따 꺼내보고 땃따따 맘에 들게 널 다시 조립할거야 따랏따랏 땃따따 짜릿짜릿 할거다 궁금투성이의 너 (딱 꼼짝마라 너) 조각조각 땃따따 부셔보고 땃따따 맘에 들게 널 다시 조립할거야 Remember Me |-|Romanized= (Remember Me) I'm In Da Da Da Danger pinokio! Remember Me A-woo! eodiboja ilgeoboja ne mameul teoreoboja emeraldeu humchyeobageun nundongja seureukseureuk meoributeo balggeutkkaji seukaenhae jingjingwingwing kallalboda chagabge geu ggeobjil beotgyeonae nan jigeum Danger hangyeop dugyeop peseuchyuricheoreom yalpgeyo Danger seumyeodeureo teum sai ggulcheoreom neoneun pinokio neo bakke moreuneun naega dwaesseo aseuraseul witaewitae shijakdweneun syo! ddaratddarat ddatddadda jjaritjjarit halgeoda gunggeumtuseongiui neo (ddak ggomjjangmara neo) jogakjogak ddatddadda ggeonaebogo ddatddadda mame deulge neol dasi joribhalgeoya I'm In Da Danger pinokio! Re-mem-mem-mem-ber Me pinokio! Remember Me naneun uisa seonsaengnimeun anya geunyang neol algo sipeo neoran mijiui daeryugui balgyeonja kolleombeoseu simjangi mak ddwieo ddwieo nae mameul eoddeohge hae eoril jeok apparang satdeon inhyeongcheoreom nan jigeum Danger hanib duib makarongboda dalgeyo Danger seumyeodeureo teum sai syareureuk neoneun pinokio neo bakke moreuneun naega dwaesseo aseuraseul witaewitae sijakdoeneun syo! syo! syo! ddaratddarat ddatddadda jjaritjjarit halgeoda gunggeumtuseongiui neo (ddak ggomjjangmara neo) jogakjogak ddatddadda busyeobogo ddatddadda mame deulge neol dasi joribhalgeoya amhoui miro hemaetji geugeon neol yeolgi wihan Key maeteurikseu deopin ggeopjireul beotgyeonae Oh! I Just Wanna Tell You I'm In Danger Now I'm In Danger In Danger Remember Me Danger nuga bwado neon wanbyeokhan geol neoneun dasi tae-eonangeoya ja ije ibsure sumeul bureo neoheo ggumkkwo watjanha pinokio ddaratddarat ddatddadda jjaritjjarit halgeoda gunggeumtuseongiui neo (ddak ggomjjangmara neo) jogakjogak ddatddadda ggeonaebogo ddatddadda mame deulge neol dasi joribhalgeoya ddaratddarat ddatddadda jjaritjjarit halgeoda gunggeumtuseongiui neo (ddak ggomjjangmara neo) jogakjogak ddatddadda busyeobogo ddatddadda mame deulge neol dasi joribhalgeoya Remember Me |-|English= Remember me I’m in Da-Da-Da-Danger Pinocchio Remember me A-woo! Let’s see, let’s read let’s brush it off my heart steal the emerald, that iris moves slowly slowly Scan me from head to toe, whining and buzzing Take down your cover, colder than a knife’s blade Now I’m in danger Layer by layer, Hey pull me like pastry Danger Seep through the cracks like honey You’re Pinocchio~ I’ve become someone that knows nothing but you Dangerous, dangerous, risky, risky show is starting Follow follow dda dda dda It will get exciting, exciting you’re filled with curiosity, don’t you even move! Piece by piece dda dda dda take it out dda dda dda I’ll recreate you to my heart’s satisfaction I’m in da-danger, Pinocchio Remem-mem-mem-ber Me Pinocchio Remember me I’m not a doctor I just want to know you You’re Columbus who discovered the unknown continent My heart is racing racing What should I do with my feelings? Like in my childhood, my dad bought a doll Now I’m a danger one bites two bites, sweeter than a macaroon Danger Seep through the cracks like honey You’re Pinocchio~ I’ve become someone that knows nothing but you Dangerous, dangerous, risky, risky, show, show, show is starting Follow follow dda dda dda It will get exciting, exciting you’re filled with curiosity, don’t you even move! Piece by piece dda dda dda take it out dda dda dda I’ll recreate you to my heart’s satisfaction You wander in a maze of passwords looking for the key Take off that cover that has been created by matrix Oh I just wanna tell you I’m in danger now I’m in Danger, in Danger Remember me Danger you will be reborn into someone that, everyone will see as perfection Okay, now let’s breathe life into those lips, It’s what you’ve dreamed of Pinocchio~ Follow follow dda dda dda It will get exciting, exciting you’re filled with curiosity, don’t you even move! Piece by piece dda dda dda take it out dda dda dda I’ll recreate you to my heart’s satisfaction Follow follow dda dda dda It will get exciting, exciting you’re filled with curiosity, don’t you even move! Piece by piece dda dda dda take it out dda dda dda I’ll recreate you to my heart’s satisfaction Remember me Gallery Pinocchio Danger 1.png shining star pinocchio1.png shining star pinocchio2.png Pinocchio Danger 2.png Pinocchio Danger 3.png Pinocchio Danger 4.png Pinocchio Danger 5.png Pinocchio Danger 6.png shining star pinocchio3.png New_Melody_Dream_Stage_Ver.2_1.png New_Melody_Dream_Stage_Ver.2_2.png New Melody Dream Stage 3.png New Melody Dream Stage 4.png New Melody Dream Stage 5.png New Melody Dream Stage 6.png New Melody Dream Stage 7.png New Melody Dream Stage 8.png New Melody Dream Stage 9.png New Melody Dream Stage 10.png Screenshot 20191215-090234.jpg New Melody Dream Stage 11.png Pinocchio Danger 7.png Pinocchio Danger 8.png Pinocchio Danger 9.png Pinocchio Danger 10.png Pinocchio Danger 11.png Pinocchio Danger 12.png Music Video MV 뉴멜로디 - 피노키오 NewMelody - Danger SM Artists Category:Songs Category:S2 Song Category:Songs sang by Melody